


Hold on, what?

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, It’s Sloppy I’m sorry sorry!, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy stared at his boyfriend of three months in shock as the man laid on the bed and smirked at him “Wot?”“Did I stutter”





	Hold on, what?

Eggsy stared at his boyfriend of three months in shock as the man laid on the bed and smirked at him “Wot?” 

“Did I stutter”

“Well, no but...gov you really want me to sit on your face?” Eggsy asked as he was already naked and shifted next to the bed, he slowly climbed on top on him and sat on his chest. 

“Eggsy, I would not have asked if I didn’t want ya to” Eggsy’s older lover smiled at him before he ran his hands over his thighs and rubbed right above his member “Ya don’t have to do it if ya don’t want to” 

“N-no I’ll do it” Eggsy smiled down at him before he slowly shifted forward, he licked his lips and kissed his lover before turned around and sat back on his lover’s face; Eggsy jumped when he felt large hands grab his cheeks and spread them before Hamish’s wet tongue ran over his entrance before he started to eat him out. 

Eggsy arched his back and sat back on him more as he moaned and clawed at his chest. Eggsy reaches forward and palmed over him as he slightly bounced. 

It didn’t take long for Eggsy to cum, he moaned and pulled Hamish free before he jerked him off until he came soon after. “Fuck Hamish. Yer a kinky fucker” 

Hamish just smirked at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay like I'm embarrassed for writing this, just because of it's short and awful but I couldn't think of anything else


End file.
